Quidditch Intermission
by ciara512
Summary: Leaving the world of professional quidditch, Grian Troy is at Hogwarts for one year, 7th year. This is the story of her year living as a 'normal' teenager. Includes OCOW, FWAJ, GWAS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the original character and storyline!

FYO: Grian, pronounced 'gree- in'. Means 'sun' in Irish Gaelic.

**Quidditch Intermission**

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot summer's day in Ireland and Grian Troy had just arrived back at her family home after spending the morning at the local beach surfing, a strange muggle sport comparable to standing on a broomstick in water. Still clad in her wet board shorts and bikini she abandoned her surfboard and car and jogged into the house.

"Has it come yet?" she questioned her mother, who was standing in the kitchen preparing lunch. Before there was any chance of a reply, Grians wet feet slipped on the kitchen tiles and she landed in a heap on the kitchen floor!

"See, what did I tell you about coming through the house soaking wet!" Gemma Troy remarked at her daughter whilst passing her the latest edition of 'Quidditch Ireland'. Pulling herself off the floor, Grian took the magazine while rubbing her newly aching bum and heading to the sofa. However, she soon altered her route when her mother whipped a kitchen towel towards her.

"Don't you dare put that wet bum on my sofa!" she warned. Grian walked out the patio doors instead, laughing at her mother. Sitting on a swing at the back of her house she took her first glance at the magazine.

Plastered on the cover was a young girl, no older than 18, with long blonde wavy hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. She was holding a brand new Firebolt whilst smiling and waving happily. Written alongside the photograph were the words "PRO or NEWT, pg 6". Quickly flicking to page six Grian began to read.

"PRO or NEWT"

"_Touted as the hottest young prospect on the quidditch scene in recent years, Grian Troy 17, made a shock announcement yesterday through a club spokesperson._

"_Grian Troy will not be with the club full time for ten months due to educational commitments. We do, however, expect to have her back with us during school holidays, odd weekends and times when her presence is greatly needed on the squad. Grian has committed to continuing her training and development whilst at school and wishes to thank the clubs fans for their continued support. Grian and her family feel it is the best time for her to attend a school and live a 'normal' life before she takes on the world of professional quidditch at the more appropriate age of 18."_

_Troy has played with the bats since the tender age of twelve when she was signed to their youth program, which provides schooling for all members. As a member of the youth squad Troy has won four All Ireland titles in a row, a new record for any player. She became captain at the age of fifteen and led them to the 'British and Irish Youth League' title as well as gold in the European Youth Championships last year, before taking her position in the senior squad last season. Grian has also been a prominent member of the Irish youth squad, captaining them last year when Finbar Quigley was promoted to the senior squad. Following in Quigley's footsteps, Troy made her first senior appearance this year and is expected to be included in the Irish senior squad for the upcoming world cup._

_This controversial decision has sprouted many opinions in the quidditch community, one of which belongs to Ludo Bagman, ex Wimbourne Wasps and England beater._

"_She is so young, perhaps a year at school like a normal child will be good for her, and let's not forget there are plenty of school teams that wouldn't mind having a professional on the squad for a year! As a quidditch player however, I can't help but worry that this may dampen her outstanding talents, but let's hope not, shall we?"_

_Also commenting on the decision was Kenmare coach Patrick O'Hare, son of Darren O'Hare, ex keeper and captain for the Kenmare Kestrels and Ireland and inventor of the Hawkshead Attacking Formation._

"_Silly decision really. I've obviously had my eye on that one since her debut for the bats, as an opposing coach and I can tell you the girl has talent I haven't seen in a long time, if ever. A year out at this stage of her career could prove detrimental to her otherwise likely position as the best chaser in the world. But hey, let's hope I'm wrong, if it isn't a Kenmare player, at least she's Irish!"_

_Quidditch Ireland caught up with the young star last night and asked her why she had made this decision._

"_Well, I think education is really important because you never know if a sporting career will work out or when injury will occur, and even if it works out, it's not forever. I want the opportunity to attend a school as I haven't done so since I was eleven. It will be nice to live like a normal teenager and this is probably my last chance to do so. There's plenty of time for professional quidditch, I'm in no rush at the moment."_

_Troy refused to comment about which school she intends to attend but she is expected to attend 'Granuailes Scoil na Draíocht' where she should sit her NEWTS at the end of the year. Wherever she goes in the next year, Quidditch Ireland will keep you informed and we wish her the best of luck in the future."_

_Peter Duffy, Youth Correspondent. _

"Whew, they made it sound like a big deal!" Grian sighed to her mother who had come outside and sat beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quidditch Intermission**

**Chapter 2**

**Weasleys**

It was the end of summer and Grian Troy was to be found dangling lazily across her bed, packing her suitcase with her wand, an 11 inch hornbeam with a leprechaun hair core.

"Grian, are you nearly ready?" Her father shouted from downstairs.

"Ya, coming" she replied, while levitating the rest of her belongings into her trunk and taking one last glance around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Locomotor trunk" she said lazily and headed down the stairs with her trunk following obligingly. Once she entered the living room, she met both her parents standing by the fireplace, ready to say goodbye to her.

"Well, see you soon probably" she shrugged to them before they both in turn engulfed her in a hugs and kisses.

"Oh we'll miss you!" Gemma whispered while almost cutting off circulation.

"You'll see me soon!" Grian laughed at her parents while filling her hand with floo powder and sending her trunk through the floo network.

"Ok, bye!" She said before throwing the remaining powder into the flames and stepping into the large fireplace.

"The Burrow, British network" She shouted and immediately felt her body lurch into the network of millions of fires, spinning faster and faster until eventually the fireplaces began to get clearer and slow down.

Grian stepped out into the Weasleys living room, leaving soot all over their fireplace. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and engulfed her in a tight embrace. Grian barely had a chance to say,

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!"

"Grian deary, ooh you look so grown up! Oh gosh, they really ought to clean that network, just look at you." Mrs. Weasley was attempting to brush soot of Grian when two red haired boys tried to burst through the kitchen door at the same time, getting stuck in the process. Eventually deciding that going through one at a time was a logical thing to do, they both greeted Grian with a bear hug and a tossing of her hair!

"About time, we're all ready to play out on the paddock, come on!" Fred almost yelled at her in excitement. Grian gave one more smile at Molly Weasley before been dragged outside by the twins.

"Woh, wait a second. Accio firebolt. Ok good to go."

With her firebolt in her hand and the twins around her arms, they made their way to a paddock the Weasleys used to play quidditch, which was conveniently hidden from muggles by a big orchard. Already sitting in the grass were Ginny, Ron, Percy and someone Grian didn't know. George seemed to realise this and introduced them.

"Grian this is Hermione, Hermione this is who we've been telling you about." Grian rolled her eyes at him and said hi to Hermione while Fred divided the group into two teams.

"Ok so how about George, Grian and Ron against me, Hermione, Ginny and Percy? Let's just play chasers and keeper." Everyone agreed and took off on their brooms to talk team tactics.

Grians POV

"Ok so Ron, you play keeper, just wing everything else and have fun, ya?" George said as the three of us huddled.

"You know we should just try to play pranks on them, jinx their brooms and stuff!" I offered to the rest. It would be really funny, plus we have an extra of-age person, not including Percy, can't imagine him jinxing anyone!

"Oh I just realised how much I missed you." George said between mock tears and an exaggerated hug.

"Ok, but start off with really subtle things so they don't realise we are doing anything!" George winked cunningly at me and we all took our positions.

Fred started off with the old quaffle that has been around the Burrow as long as I can remember. George charged up to him, while I followed. Thinking quickly, I felt my wand in my pocket and whispered "Avis" whilst pointing it at Fred. Several small birds flew up and surrounded Fred. He glanced at them funnily, giving George a chance to nip in and pluck the quaffle from under his arm. Stifling a laugh, I followed George and called for a pass below when Ginny came his way. I caught the quaffle and headed straight towards the other end; Percys flaying arms wouldn't have stopped a quaffle 3 times the size, 10-0.

Two hours later the sun was getting low in the sky as we stumbled into the Weasleys kitchen. Fred was still trying to shake of the jelly leg jinx I put on him, whilst Ron danced into the kitchen and Ginny followed him laughing uncontrollably due to the Rictusempra jinx George used. Quite the funny site really, although Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to think so, and refused to reverse the jinxes until Ron managed to kick a chair and break its leg while trying to steady himself after the effects of the tarentallegra jinx.

After a spectacular dinner we headed upstairs and piled into Fred and Georges room on the second floor.

"Read your article today Grian, says you're attending some Irish school!" Fred said while looking through stacks of paper that were stacked underneath his bed.

"Huh, I didn't think you got Quidditch Ireland over here?"

"No in Quidditch Weekly, here it's somewhere near the back." He threw the magazine at me from under the bed. I glanced at the cover; it showed a couple of chasers performing the Porskoff Ploy in the Tornados last win. Thank merlin, that would have earned me a good week of torments from the twins if it was me on the cover. I found the article, it took up about a half of a page and contained snippets of the Irish article, oh and no picture, phew!! Chucking it to the side, we all caught up on our summers and talked about Hogwarts before we were shooed to bed by Mrs. Weasley. I was staying in the twins room, surprising as I usually stayed with Ginny but I guess with Hermione there isn't much room, not complaining though, however I may have to sleep with one eye open knowing their pranks!

The next morning passed in a haze of tiredness and before I knew it we were in the Leaky Cauldron, where we were staying before heading to Kings Cross the next day. Here we met Harry Potter. Harry is pretty cool, I don't really want to stare at his forehead or make some big comment about who he is because I guess I slightly know how that feels, but still, I'm really quite amazed that I'm in the same room as Harry Potter! Anyway we spent most of the day strolling around Diagon Alley and in particular, Quality Quidditch Supplies but we left there when the assistant started following me around the shop asking me questions. When we walked out, the twins met some friend from school, who was practically drooling at the firebolt placed in the window.

"Gree-in, this is Oliver Wood our quidditch captain, Oliver, Gree-in." The twins looked at him expectantly but I, eager to please the quidditch captain gave him a big 'hello, pleased to meet you, held out my hand, but it remained unshook, so I took it back.' The boy just kinda gave me a look, he just was just staring at me. I decided I didn't really like this boy, bet he is really stuck up, the way he was looking down on me. I folded my arms and waited for the twins to finish chatting to him, although he didn't say much, came across a bit thick if you ask me. He kept answering them with 'huh' or a vacant expression. The twins left him and we headed back to the leaky cauldron. They were both laughing and saying to one another, 'did you see his expression?' or 'knew he'd be like that'. Yep sounds like this guy was your typical dumb jock. Great, I'm gonna get really frustrated if he's ever my captain. Gosh I should stop muttering to myself, I'm tiring myself out!

After a big meal in the Leaky Cauldron we we're all pretty much ready for bed, although not before the twins and I snuck three glasses of Ogden's Old Firewhisky up to our room going completely unnoticed by Mr and Mrs Weasley. We all downed them at once and tried to point jinxes at Percy's room from our door. Eventually Mrs.Weasley came to tell us to stop giggling and go to bed. So we clambered back into our room and settled into the three beds that were crammed into the little room and fell straight asleep.

FYO: Grian's wand is made from hornbeam, her birth tree, which is supposed to mean she is…Of cool beauty, cares for her looks and condition, good taste, tends to egoism, makes life as comfortable as possible, leads reasonable, disciplined life, looks for kindness, an emotional partner and acknowledgment, dreams of unusual lovers, is seldom happy with her feelings, mistrusts most people, is never sure of its decisions, very conscientious.

The length is in proportion to her height 5'6 and it contains **leprechaun hair**which is knownto be somewhat temperamental to Non-Irish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quidditch Intermission**

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts**

Morning in the Leaky Cauldron was pandemonium. After everyone grabbed some breakfast in the dining room it was time to gather our belongings, most of which were still intact from the day before, so Fred, George and I decided to amuse ourselves while everyone else tried to pack. We soon took advantage of Percy leaving his room, room 12, unoccupied. I snuck in and grabbed the only thing left unpacked, his headboy badge. I had been hearing far too many times how to be a good headboy and how to become headboy, oh and how this would be sure to open up important opportunities for him in the future, bleuughh!! We managed to charm the badge so that it read "Bighead Boy" and I replaced it on his bedside cabinet ready to polish once more before being placed proudly on his chest. Let's hope he doesn't notice and wears it all day. Wishful thinking, we soon heard Percy shouting from his room and footsteps coming our way.

"FRED, GEORGE, GRIAN!!!!" Percy shouted as he appeared at the door of room 13, his face reddened and his badge held out in his hand.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" He roared. We tried so hard not to laugh but the second we caught each others eyes we were in stitches. This only resulted in Percy getting angrier, but luckily we were saved from his wraith by Mrs.Weasley who arrived at the doorway wondering what the racket was about.

"I don't even want to know what you three have done now. The ministry cars will be here shortly; locomotor your trunks downstairs." She said in a no nonsense kind of way.

"Ministry cars, why?" I asked her, still laughing. Why on earth are the ministry of magic bringing us to get on the school train?

"It'll be for Percy!" George answered before Mrs.Weasley got a chance.

"Ya and there'll be little flags on the bonnet that say HB!" Fred said as if he were interpreting an invisible dream cloud that was above and to the right of his head. This was my cue, "Ya that's right, for Humongous Bighead!" With that we all rolled around our beds clutching our stomachs with laughter.

"Downstairs, five minutes." Mrs.Weasley shot at us before going back down the stairs tutting loudly.

We regained our composure and locomotored our trunks down to the bar below our rooms where everyone else's trunks were already waiting ownerless for the ministry cars. After a while everyone was loaded into the ministry cars and we sped towards Kings Cross Station, narrowly missing other cars and people while streetlamps jumped out of our way. Everyone grabbed their trunks and muggled them towards a pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"Wait a minute, there isn't a platform nine and three quarters!" I said to Fred and George as I walked around the pillar to see if it was on the other side. The twins giggled as I arrived back where they were standing and without any warning they both pushed me backwards into the wall. I waited for my body to crash into the solid brick wall, but it didn't. I had stumbled onto a new platform, platform nine and three quarters. Wait a minute, this wasn't here a second ago, it was just a pillar. The twins then appeared at the wall I had just fallen through, still laughing at me and carrying my trunk between them. Ok so I live in a magical world I should really expect these kinds of things. I laughed with them and helped put our trunks into an empty compartment before returning to the platform to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

We settled in our compartment and were soon joined by Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, both chasers for the Gryffindor quidditch team and Lee Jordan who commentates on the matches. We sat and talked about our summers and I quizzed them about Hogwarts for ages. All the talking caused me to work up a hunger so I decided to go look for this food trolley the twins were anxiously awaiting. I walked down the train, through a couple of carriages when suddenly the lights went out. The train lurched and I fell backwards into someone. They helped me up and asked if I was ok, it was a male voice but I couldn't see their face properly. I said yes and we both stood still holding on to a railing waiting for the lights to come back on because we didn't dare move when we couldn't see a thing. As I stood there my hand started to feel really cold and the air felt icy as I inhaled. I started to worry, then tried to distract myself by decided to thinking of happy thoughts but I couldn't remember any. I shivered and the stranger put an arm around me, weird I know, but I wasn't going to argue, especially as it was actually quite comforting. Maybe he knows me; after all he does have a better view of me, as my face is slightly illuminated by the moon. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights went back on and the train began to move. I took a minute to settle myself and figure out where I was when I realised that the stranger was gone, I hadn't even noticed, or looked to see who it was. Oh well, I turned and made my way back to our compartment.

"Grian, where have you been, we've been worried, dementors came on the train." Fred said standing up and looking at me worryingly.

"I'm fine, was a little creeped out though." I took my seat beside the twins.

"You should have seen Malfoy, a little squirt from Ron's year; he came running in here, nearly wet himself!" They all gave a brief laugh, but a hint of fear could still be seen in all of their eyes.

We sat in relative silence until it was time to change into our uniforms. The three boys left to change in the bathrooms while the girls stayed in the compartment and shut the curtains. I took out my new uniform and started to change. I had my skirt and socks on and was taking pins out of my new shirt when the door slid open. The boy I had met in Diagon Alley was stood in the doorway gaping at me in my bra. I quickly pulled my shirt up to cover myself, pricking myself with a stray pin in the process.

"Oww! Ahem, would you mind giving us a minute!" I said sternly to the perv. I shut the door on his face as he muttered apologies. I turned to the other girls in shock, they were both laughing!

"It's alright for you two; ye already had your shirts on! Is he always such a bloody perv, how do you manage quidditch training with him?" I chucked a cushion at them.

"How can you laugh?"

"Well he wasn't looking at 'us'. Plus it was quite funny, did you see his face!" With that they took off laughing again. I rolled my eyes at them and muttered a spell to remove the rest of the pins and threw my shirt over my head. Just as we were ready the twins burst in the door.

"Damn, we missed it." Fred said to George.

"Missed what?" I threw at Fred.

"Naked girls! We just met Wood, the look on his face! Honestly I think that was the first time he realised girls are good for 'other stuff' beside quidditch!" George laughed in reply. This time it was Angelina who chucked the cushion at him.

The train came to a halt in a little wizarding village called Hogsmeade. We all piled off the train and made our way towards the horseless carriages, ignoring calls for 'all first years' on Fred's advice. After a minute or so in the horseless carriage, the castle came into view. It was a silhouette against the night sky, with thousands of little squares of light running the length and breadth of the building and numerous turrets reaching into the sky.

"Wow!" I whispered. They all smiled at me, remembering it was my first time seeing the castle. Soon enough we reached the school and walked up large stone steps, everyone chatting loudly. I heard my full name called by what sounded like a teacher, some people turned to stare at me I noticed as I looked up. I saw a stern looking woman with black hair which was pulled into a tight bun standing at the top of the stairs. I was wary at first but when she caught my eye, her face changed into a huge smile and I was relieved.

"Miss Grian Troy, a pleasure to have you here with us, please come with me, we'll sort you into your house before the first years arrive." She led me into a small room and motioned for me to sit on a small stool. The door opened and an old man with a long white beard entered the room carrying a worn wizard's hat.

"Miss Troy, this is Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster."

"Oh pleased to meet you sir." I smiled at him.

"Likewise Grian, now Ill just place the sorting hat on your head and we'll see where you ought to be placed." He explained before settling the old thing on top of my clean hair.

"Right, talented this one, here a bit later than the usual student, wise decision though. Hmm now where to put you, Not Slytherin, far too relaxed for Ravenclaw, but good brains never the less. Perhaps Hufflepuff would suit your many different talents or maybe Gryffindor, yes you're wanted there."

"Yes the Weasleys are there, I know them!" I inputted, trying to influence the decision.

"No no, not in that way. You would perform well in Gryffindor, yes I think it's a Gryffindor to the core here. Follow your destiny, GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted in my ear. Whew what a relief, I'll be with the twins! The hat was pulled off my head.

"Well done Grian, I'm Professor McGonagall, your head of house. Let me show you to your table." I smiled at Professor Dumbledore, who was beaming at me as McGonagall guided me through a door into a huge hall where the rest of the students had gathered. I spotted the twins and hurried towards them.

"I'm in Gryffindor!" I told them before I even reached them, the whole table applauded and I blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quidditch Intermission**

**Chapter 4**

**Classes**

I lay awake in my four poster bed, grunts coming from the other three girls who resided in the fifth year girls dormitory, that's right fifth year. I'm living with Alicia, Angelina and a quiet studious girl called Patricia Stimpson because the 6th and 7th year dormitories were full. I am quite relieved though, because I already know two of the girls and we have the same friends!

I have been best friends with the twins since my first visit to the burrow with my parents when I was little. I'm actually some relation to them as well, but don't ask me the connection! I'm the same age as Percy, well he's about four months older, so I was originally put playing with him but he never wanted to play any fun games and always argued if I 'smudged' his toys, so I played with the twins instead, who were babies at the time and well, I guess the rest is history! The twins are fifth years at Hogwarts, I'm in seventh year with Percy (yawn) who's now head boy and even more insufferable than usual!

Last night was my first night at Hogwarts. The great hall is where we all enjoyed a huge feast (I could barely move afterwards), its ceiling looks like the sky outside and each house has their own long table. Dumbledore greeted us all and let us know that there would be dementors guarding the school this year, yes, bloody dementors!! I suppose it's a good idea now that Sirius Black is on the run, but they still creep me out! It's now about six in the morning and there really isn't any point in staying in bed when there's no chance of nodding off again. I decided to go for a jog to explore the castle grounds a bit more and work off some of the extortionate amount of food still lying in my gut.

Showered, changed and schoolbag in tow, I arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down in between the twins.

"Where have you been, Angelina said you were already up, so we presumed you were at breakfast." George managed to say between mouthfuls of bacon and sausages.

"Eww George, I really don't want to see your breakfast mid-chew! I went for a jog." I replied, as I watched George exaggerate the need to open his mouth fully when chewing.

"Oh Merlin, we really don't need another one of those healthy sporty people around, not when were thoroughly enjoying a greasy fry up!" Fred said loudly, trying to make his quidditch captain overhear, who was obviously working on some team plans while eating cereal.

"Bloody hell no, you know me better than that! Pass the bacon please!" I laughed.

"That's my girl, eat up! What you got today?" George said, patting me on the back as I picked my new timetable off the table.

"Hmm, charms and potions." I passed my timetable to him and continued eating my breakfast.

**Monday **Charms, Potions

**Tuesday **Transfiguration, Defence against the dark arts

**Wednesday** Potions, History of Magic

**Thursday **Defence against the dark arts, Charms

**Friday **History of Magic, Transfiguration

"Are you mad?" George asked. I looked at him puzzled.

"Well I am a little bit addled in the brain now that you mention it!" I answered trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Grian, you're taking History of Magic at NEWT level." Alicia said peering over George's shoulder.

"Ya, well it's interesting!" I said, completely puzzled at their reactions.

With Professor Binns it isn't, I've never heard of anyone taking it up at NEWT level!" Fred exclaimed.

"You see, my dear innocent friend, Professor Binns is what one night call…" George started.

"Bloody boring." Fred finished.

"He manages to make brutal giant wars and goblin riots seem like one of Percy's lectures on why headboyship puts him in a good position to rule the world." George explained.

"Percy wants to rule the world? I never did manage to listen past the first line of those wonderful conversations of ours!" Fred said thoughtfully.

"No idea, neither did I, just guessing!" George said as I laughed at the two of them.

"Well maybe if I'm the only one in the class he'll let me off early!" I mentioned hopefully.

"Doubt he'd notice if you walked out singing the Irish national anthem. You know I bet he's been teaching NEWT level for years without a single student!" Fred said thoughtfully.

"Oh and potions, you wont like Snape, he hates Gryffindors. He's the head of Slytherin and a big greasy git to boot." Angelina said examining my timetable as well.

"Oh well it is just for one year, I'm sure I'll manage!" I said hopefully, glancing over at Professor McGonagall who seemed to be helping Oliver Wood change his timetable, maybe I should do the same.

Charms was taught by the cutest little professor I've ever seen, Professor Flitwick. Unfortunately due to my lack of friends in my own year I had to sit beside Percy and Oliver Wood! I was ready to hit Percy by the end of the double class, seriously "You really should hold your wand like so..", at least I got higher praise than him for my aguamenti charm. Thank merlin Wood wasn't an insufferable know it all, he was actually pretty quiet, I expected him to be giving a blow by blow account of some quidditch moment, guess he had to use his full brain power trying to perform the relatively easy charm. As I walked to lunch I realised that this was likely to be the situation in every class, and I started to look forward to History of Magic!

After lunch was potions, which was held all the way down in the dungeons. Wood offered to show me the way, well he was going anyway and I didn't fancy being late for this 'supposedly horrible' professor so I took him up on the offer and we walked in silence the whole way to the classroom. When we got there we entered and took seats near the back where we were soon joined by Percy muttering something about headboy duties, but I couldn't miss the faint smell of perfume off him! I raised my eyebrow at him and suppressed a giggle. After a couple of minutes a professor with shoulder length black hair and a long black cloak marched into the room and began a lecture straight away. I jumped and quickly started to take notes as the professor talked us through the stages involved in the potion we were about to make.

We quietly got to work preparing the potion and carefully following the instructions. Nearing the end of the class my potion was coming along quite nicely, Percy's was slightly the same colour, but still had a bit of a green tinge to it. Woods on the other hand was still a bright green colour. Snape began walking among the tables insulting most potions and taking off house points until he came to a group of boys in the opposite corner, one of which seemed to have an orange smoke rising out on of their cauldrons, he merely glanced at the mess in their cauldrons and moved onto our table. I breathed in slowly waiting for some sort of abuse. He looked at Woods first and called it completely useless before making him re-read the instructions in front of the entire class and taking ten points from Gryffindor. Slowly he moved onto mine, glanced at the nicely simmering potion, then glanced at me before looking back at the boys in the opposite corner; I followed his gaze and one of the boys winked at me. I looked back at Snape quickly, who was looking at me, then at Wood and back at the potion.

"A new Gryffindor is in our midst, perhaps… Flint could do with seeing what the potion is supposed to look like. Get over here." He shot at the boy who had winked at me. Flint jumped up and rushed to Snape's side, I giggled. I could feel two sharp intakes of breath on either side of me as I did so. After Snape decided that Flint had stared at my potion long enough, he dismissed us all. I walked out with my two fellow Gryffindors, who both started discussing what had just happened.

"He just praised a Gryffindor!" Wood exclaimed.

"At the expense of a Slytherin!" Percy continued, who seemed to have put aside the fact that Snape hadn't commented on his potion.

"Well his potion was pretty bad!" I said, quite puzzled.

"That doesn't normally matter to Snape, he hates all Gryffindors." Percy explained as we entered the great hall for dinner.

"How was potions?" Fred questioned as if he was sure of the answer.

"Actually it was good!" I replied

"Get this, Snape likes Gree-in!" Wood said to the group. Everyone looked at him oddly so he explained what happened. Why does everyone seem so shocked, it was a good potion, he couldn't have denied that fact!

"I don't think he's as horrible as you think, he seems like a good teacher, you know, actually knows what he's talking about!" I defended the situation but the all looked at me like I had three heads until George burst into a round of "Snape and Grian sitting in a tree…." I had to hit him with my copy of Advanced Potion-Making to shut him up!

The rest of the week passed quite quickly, most classes were quite good and I wasn't alone in History of Magic. Wood was also taking the class much to my dismay. I was sitting in the common room on Friday evening finishing off a transfiguration essay on conjuring spells when the twins landed on each side of me.

"So did Wood tell you about training tomorrow?" Fred questioned

"No, he has a full team, he doesn't need me." The twins glanced at each other puzzled.

"You reckon he's not going to take the chance of having a professional on the side, unlikely! We'll ask him about it for you!" George said.

"NO, don't, I don't want to take anyone's place!" They looked at me as if I were mad. "Fred, George, promise me you won't say anything and I could always play for you if someone gets injured or something. Promise me?" They looked puzzled and unsure so I gave them my 'serious' look and they agreed not to say anything.

Fred and George's POV

"What's Wood playing at, this isn't like him, he definitely recognised her, remember his face in Diagon Alley!" Fred said to his equally confused twin.

"You know, I think Wood likes her, he's just shy and a bit star struck, he'll probably ask her eventually anyway." George concluded. Fred agreed and the pair headed into the fifth year male dormitory to go to bed.

AN: Thanks a million billion for the reviews! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Quidditch Intermission**

**Chapter 5**

**Halloween and Hufflepuff**

The last couple of months have gone so fast, what with classes, tonnes of homework and trying to keep fit now that I'm not playing quidditch. It's already Halloween and I'm running late for the feast due to an exceptionally long essay on Ancient Egyptian Wizards that I have to do for History of Magic. Oh and by the way it turns out I'm not the only student in the class, of all people Oliver Wood is also taking the class! I was peeved at first but he's not actually all that bad so far, plus it's nice to have someone to talk to in order to fill the monotonous classes on Wednesdays and Fridays.

Spotting two red hair boys walking ahead of me, I quickened my pace until I was right behind them. I curled my foot around each of their ankles in turn and watched the pair tumble to the floor!

"Oi, what was that for!" George questioned while pushing Fred off him!

"Just for fun!" I giggled and started towards the Great Hall! I had barely walked five steps however when I was picked off the ground and thrown over Fred's shoulder, or George's, I really can't tell from the upside down view of their arse that I currently have!

"Guys let me down!!!" I wailed at them while kicking my legs in the air and thumping their bottom!

"Why would we do that?" One of them laughed as if it was a preposterous idea.

"Especially when I'm sure everyone in the Great Hall would love the opportunity to see, well a lot of leg, to put it frankly!"

"Oh my god, there's no way you're carrying me into the hall like this!! Put me down, pleeease!" I begged. Oh gosh were getting nearer.

"Fred hold her legs, she keeps kicking me!" The pair had a job holding me as I was carried kicking and screaming into the entrance hall. Before we even got to the Great Hall, the large double doors burst open. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick had obviously just run the length of the hall to find the source of all the screaming.

"Mr.Weasley, put her down this instant!" Professor McGonagall shrieked at the boys who instantly put me down. It was only then that I spotted everyone in the hall looking at me; I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Professor Fitwick tried to tell everyone that there was nothing to see as the three of us took the long walk to the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I whispered to the twins taking a free seat next to Wood.

"We didn't mean to, we would have put you down if they didn't all come bursting through the door!" Fred said with a shocked look on his face that just made me laugh! An hour later I was still having bouts of hysterical laughter at my own expense along with the rest of the Gryffindor table! Soon enough our stomachs were as packed as we could get them and we slogged back to the Gryffindor tower.

"What's the hold up?" I asked as we reached the end of a long group of students who were waiting to get into the common room. Just then Dumbledore ran past us followed by the other professors. There were rumblings about the painting being slashed by Sirius Black and everyone started panicking before Dumbledore ordered us all back to the Great Hall. I tried to get a glimpse of the painting but the crowd started moving too fast and I nearly fell over. An arm grasped around my waist and pulled me with the crowd towards the Great Hall. It was Wood. We reached the hall and made our way towards where the twins, Alicia and Angelina had gathered. Everyone was speculating about what had happened when the hall filled with squishy purple sleeping bags. We all grabbed one and lay on the floor still talking about Sirius Black.

"You ok?" Wood whispered to me.

"Think so, bit scary really, you think he's still here?" I questioned the quidditch captain as the lights went out.

"Nah, he'll be gone by now. Don't worry, you're safe here, just get some sleep, ok?" He said through a slight smile.

"Night!" I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Should we wake them?" Whispers started getting clearer in my head. Far too comfy to move, I ignored them and attempted to get back to sleep.

"Aw they look so cute!" That was definitely Angelina cooing over somebody. Wonder what's going on? I half opened one eye, determined not to wake fully. Too late, my brain was already beginning to work. I soon realised where I was and could just about make out my friends smiling down at me. I grunted at them and felt something move beside me. Oh my god, Wood has his arm wrapped around me. Half my brain didn't want to move but the awake side of my brain hoisted his arm off my waist and sat up whilst rubbing my eyes.

"What?" I questioned noticing that they were all still staring at me grinning and cocking one eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at them and got out of my sleeping bag.

"Morning!" Wood had just woken up and was smiling at everyone.

"What, why are ye all staring at me?" He questioned as everyone laughed and moved towards the reappeared house tables for breakfast.

Rain splattered against our faces as Ron, Hermione and I walked towards the quidditch stands for the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. We positioned ourselves at the front of a stand as the two teams flew out of the changing rooms. I felt such an urge to be out there with them, storm or not. The game started and it was difficult to keep track of what was going on as the rain was falling so hard. Wood called for a time out after a while and Hermione rushed out of the stand. Ron and I shrugged whilst continuing to try and keep our hands warm.

"The snitch, he's seen it!" I shouted at Ron while jumping out of my seat. We lost sight of Harry in the clouds and turned our attention back to the game as a bludger flew straight towards Katie Bell. I tried to shout at her to warn her, but my voice was drowned in a particularly loud rumble of thunder. Then everything happened really quickly. The bludger connected with her head and she slumped forward on her broom. At the same time a body was seen falling from the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quidditch Intermission**

**Chapter 6**

**Captain in shock**

Harry stirred in his hospital bed, Katie was still out cold. The Gryffindor Quidditch team minus Oliver Wood; Grian, Ron and Hermione hovered between both beds. No one enjoyed telling Harry of their defeat or of the unfortunate fate of his beloved nimbus 2000.

"Where's Wood?" Harry wondered.

"Think he's trying to drown himself." One of the twins offered.

"Someone should go see if he's alright." said the other.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked, wondering had I just missed something they said.

"What, go see if he's alright, you're kidding me? If he can't be bothered to check his team mates are alive why should I go see if 'he's alright'!" I reasoned.

"Think its best you go." Fred said, guiding me towards the door of the hospital wing.

"Why me, he knows all of ye way better than me! I'm not even friends with the git!" I questioned my best friend.

"He's not a git, most of the time. Just do this for me right, I know you can cheer him up!" He answered shoving me in the direction of the entrance hall. I raised my eyebrows at him but didn't argue anymore and made my way back towards the Quidditch pitch.

I walked into the Gryffindor changing room, knocking first of course. Wood was sitting on a bench in a towel with his head in his hands. Oh bloody hell, I hate Fred.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world you know!" I offered, sitting next to him on the bench. He looked up at me with an expression that clearly believed that it was in fact the end of the world. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he began to talk.

"How are Katie and Harry?" He asked not meeting my eye.

"Harry just woke up, Katie hasn't yet." I said carefully.

"I should visit them. I just feel so bad, that was my last chance to win the quidditch cup and that caused me to be too hard on them, I mean they could have died out there today, any of us could have." He said leaning back against the lockers. I have to say it wasn't what I expected him to say.

"It's not your fault Oliver; you can't blame yourself for the weather. Plus if you had asked anyone on the team if they would rather sit this one out, what do you think they would have said? I asked him.

"They probably would have taken the piss out of me for suggesting they couldn't handle a bit of rain." He said a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Well there you go. Accidents happen Wood, especially in quidditch, you can only be there for whoever they happen to!" I smiled at him encouragingly.

"So it's back to Wood then?" He remarked smiling at me, I raised my eyebrow at him and chucked his kit bag at him before making towards the door.

"Gree-in?" He called.

"Yep?" I answered as I spun around.

"Thanks!"

"Thank Fred! He seemed to think you would have drowned yourself in the shower." I smiled at him.

"Ah so you were worried about me?" He said through a cheeky grin I hadn't seen before.

"No, I just have an issue with wastage of water, thought I'd switch the shower off when you were done!" I laughed and walked out of the changing room.

A week after the quidditch game I was sitting in the common room working on a potions essay when Wood walked in and collapsed on the sofa. I decided to ignore him, at least till I finished my essay; another couple of lines should do it. After listening to Wood groan and sigh for a few minutes, I put down my parchment.

"Ok what's up?" He looked at me startled.

"Katie's parents have said she's not allowed play quidditch competitively again." He said before slamming his head into a cushion.

"Oh god, how's she taking it?"

"She's fine, says she can still fly or help us train anyway!" He said in a miserable voice.

"Ok, at least she's not too upset about it, you on the other hand… do you think you can cope?" I said moving towards him and sitting on the floor whilst holding back a grin. The twins entered the common room and came over to us, raising an eyebrow each at Wood who was buried in the sofa.

"I have no chaser and we need to win games and win them by loads if we still have a chance to win the cup. I need to hold try outs and I don't have time what with all the work we've been getting lately." He said in a muffled voice.

"We have no chaser?" The twins questioned together. I explained about Katie to them.

"Well that's okay, now Grian can play for us!" George said and began to look through my school bag for some parchment.

"Can you play?" Wood looked up hopefully at me from the sofa. The twins and I looked at each other.

"Wait a minute, you have no idea who she is, do you?" George questioned whilst laughing.

"What do you mean?" Wood looked at us all puzzled.

"Oliver Wood, I think this is the first time in my life I have ever known anything about quidditch that you haven't already thoroughly studied and produced a thesis about!" Fred said through bursts of laughter. The pair sat beside me on the floor and began to talk to Wood like he was a child.

"Ok Oliver, can you name the Irish team that are likely to play for the world cup?" George asked.

"Of course I can. Connolly, Lynch, Moran, Mullet, Quigley, Ryan and Troy." He listed of on his fingers.

"Very good, ok now Oliver what is Troy's first name?" Fred questioned.

"It's Grian, why? Oh wait are you related to him?" He asked me as the twins and I burst into laughter leaving Wood completely confused. George finally composed himself for long enough to give Wood an explanation.

"It's not Grian, it's Gree-in. You know as in a female, sitting beside you!"

"What, but… you're Grian Troy? I thought you were going to some Irish school?" He whispered; eyes wide open.

"Guilty as charged, oh and don't believe everything you read, I'm definitely not in school in Ireland." Feeling slightly weird about being goggled at by Wood, I said goodnight and went up to my dormitory.

Fred and Georges POV

"Wait a minute, you must have known who she was. You just gaped at her when you first met her!" Fred said to Wood who was still staring in shock at the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

"Ah unless my dear brother it wasn't the reason he was ogling her, I think our suspicions are confirmed. You like her, don't you Wood. That was why you were acting like a complete idiot around her!" George concluded. Shaking their heads at Wood and laughing the pair made there way to bed leaving behind them a captain in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quidditch Intermission**

**Chapter 7**

**Busy busy**

It's the start of February and Wood has been driving us all up the wall. I know it's his last chance to win the cup and all, but he has us training nearly everyday on top of all our NEWT work. He has also taken to harassing McGonagall about the firebolt Harry got for Christmas, see she's getting it inspected before he's allowed it back. I even overheard him saying he didn't care if Harry was thrown off it, as long as he caught the snitch!

Apart from the strict regime, practice has been amazing. Katie has taken a kind of manager/coach/mascot position now and seems to be really enjoying it. I love playing again and am pleased to say I'm on top form ever since my Christmas training camp with the Bats and Ireland. Our next match is on Saturday against Ravenclaw and we need to win to be in with a chance of the cup, which I have to say, is very likely, even Wood is finding it difficult to criticise us!

On a slightly more interesting topic, I have noticed some pairing off recently. George seems to be getting quite snug with Alicia and I've noticed Angelina and Wood whispering to each other quite a lot. So I guess that leaves me and either Harry or Fred! Ha ha, ya right, that'd be like kissing your brother!! Although, and I know it's wrong to say this but some of the Slytherins can be damn sexy at times, well at least in a bad boy kind of way! Snape has been taking every opportunity to pair me with Flint, think he's hoping my potion making will rub off on a slytherin.

Cheering and singing were beginning to surround us, spreading from the quidditch stands! We'd just landed on the ground of the quidditch pitch having beaten Ravenclaw.

"WE WON WE WON!!!" Wood shouted running towards the rest of his team. When he reached us he pulled me into a big hug and spun me around for what seemed like an eternity before the crowd split us up and hoisted us up onto their shoulders. Gosh can you imagine what he'll do if we actually win the cup! We were soon being brought to the Gryffindor common room for a night of celebrations!

I woke up early the next morning and decided to go to the library to catch up on homework that had begun to pile up due to the amount of quidditch practice we had in the last few weeks.

The library was empty apart from Hermione, so I grabbed a large table in a corner and got to work on my transfiguration essay.

Three hours later I had nearly finished an essay on antidotes and healing potions for Snape when I noticed another person enter the library, Flint. He spotted me, smirked and headed towards me.

"Funny place for you to be Flint!" I said keeping my eyes firmly fixed upon the side effects of Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction.

"Why would that be, you're here aren't you!" Oh god, I hate cheesy chat up lines. He sat beside me and rested his arm around the back of the bench I was on, I laughed inwardly. How could I have thought this guy was strangely sexy, he's not even good looking or mysterious enough to fall into the 'bad boy' category. Sometimes I wonder about the thoughts that go through my head! I continued to write down notes, but couldn't ignore Flint's obvious attempts to come onto me. He has probably just moved about ten inches closer to me in one swift movement and I could swear he just stroked my hair. Oh merlin the urge to laugh is overwhelming.

"Em don't you have something to do here Flint besides watching me work?" I asked trying not to laugh at his attempt to put on a 'sexy' expression, which looked more like he had something in his eye.

"You know you're absolutely right, I did come here for a reason." With that he grabbed my head and pushed his lips onto mine. I leant backwards to try to get him off me and eventually managed to push him off, he actually looked confused. I was just about to tell him I really didn't like him like that, but I didn't get the chance. It all happened really fast. A fist swept at his face from the side and knocked him off the bench. Before I knew it Oliver and Flint were rolling on the ground firing punches at each other. I tried to stop it before Madame Pince got there, but too late. Before I knew it the three of us were thrown out of the library, all my books and notes flying out in a heap after us.

"She's not your property Wood!" Flint shouted as I struggled keeping them apart. Oliver was still trying to swing punches at Flint when he eventually started towards the dungeons. Oliver helped me pick up my stuff and carry it back to the common room. We were both silent the whole way.

The next few weeks passed really quickly due to homework, revision, quidditch and avoiding George and Alicia's make out sessions in the common room! Oliver and I have become better friends since the Flint incident, guess it was kind of sweet in a macho way! The twins are still attempting to re-enact the fight. I do feel like a bit of a third wheel though, not with George and Alicia but Angelina and Oliver. I keep asking her what she thinks of him but she won't say a word and just smirks at me, so I think she likes him. Plus when we're hanging out together I get the feeling I'm not wanted because she keeps whispering to him and nudging him. Fred is the only sane one around, but I do have the sneaky suspicion that he likes Angelina, they should so get together. Merlin my friends are all going through one big hormone filled stage. Ok so I'm a little jealous, it would be nice to have... someone.

It's a week before the grand quidditch final and I am absolutely exhausted. Alicia and George are taking over my room because Ron shouted at them to get a room and they thought it was quite a good idea. Patricia, my other roommate is in the hospital wing due to repeated panic attacks about the NEWTs. I have no idea where Fred, Wood and Angelina are, but I do have a feeling the later two might be in his dorm. I started to doze on the sofa beside the fire but was awoken by Wood walking through the portrait hole.

"Hey, I thought you where in your room? Where's Ange?" I asked sleepily.

"I was in the captains office. I presume Ange is with Fred." He said in an unusually calm way.

"What do you mean with Fred?" I questioned him.

"Well they're going out now, I thought you knew." He remarked taking a seat next to me.

"What about you and Angelina?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Me and Ange?" He looked confused.

"Ya you two are always whispering together, I just presumed you were together." I finished, shrugging.

"Oh no, she is just constantly nagging me to ask you… am to ask you whether you think were going to win the cup." he said blushing.

"Oliver, you know were going to win, we have the best team this school has seen in years! Plus we have the only two firebolts in the school! Don't worry Ol!" I reassured him patting his arm before drifting back off into a doze.

The fire had gone down when I parted my eyes again and I was curled up on the sofa in front of it. My head was now lying on Woods chest and his arm was draped around me. We must have both fallen asleep. As I lifted my head slightly to see if he was asleep; he stirred and put his other arm around me and then he kissed my forehead. Oh my GOD! I felt a strange whooping sensation and decided to put my head back onto his chest, well it's not like I could have moved without waking him anyway!

The sun was about to rise outside the Gryffindor tower when I felt something stir underneath me. Still half asleep, I moved my head slightly and looked up at Wood. He smiled sheepishly at me and I shifted up a bit in his arms so I could rest my head on his shoulder, merlin he's so comfy.

"Morning." He whispered, stroking my hair.

"Mawnn." I grunted back at him attractively! We stayed like that for about ten minutes before he talked again.

"Grian?" he whispered.

"Ya huh?" I raised my head to look at him. He hesitated before he slowly bringing his lips towards mine. My breath got trapped somewhere in my body. My lips tingled with pleasure. His lips moved gently against mine and I responded.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Quidditch Intermission**

**Chapter 8**

**Happily Ever After**

We reluctantly broke apart and looked at each other, I smiled.

"That was nice!" Oliver whispered to me and I started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Oliver questioned.

"I have no idea, just happy I guess!" I answered as I snuggled into his chest again.

"Grian?"

"Yep?"

"I really like you." I pushed my head further into his jumper, smuggling the big smile that had appeared across my face. He began laughing at me.

"Ok I think I might just like you too!" I said as I pulled my head up and kissed him gently. He caught my lips in his and the kiss got more and more passionate. Olivers hands felt so good wrapped around me. He pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling his waist. My hands roamed over his muscly torso and into his hair. His hands rubbed my bare back, my thighs and ass. He hoisted me off him and into a lying down position with him on top of me. We were both very turned on and out of breath when we started to hear people stirring in the dormitories. We reluctantly pulled our lips apart, our bodies still entangled on the sofa.

"Sorry Grian." He whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked

"Well I, maybe I just came on a bit strong."

"Did it seem to you like I objected!" I said to him with a smile that soon spread to his face.

"Hmm guess we should get up." I said, hinting that he would need to get off me in order for that to happen.

"Oh ya sorry." He whispered but he didnt move, instead he kissed me again, gently this time. After another sound of voices from the dormitories we reluctantly sat up with large grins on our face.

"Oliver?"

"Ya?"

"Did you used to hate me?" He looked at me funny.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you used to act like a bit of a knob around me." At this Oliver started to laugh.

"I think you just misunderstood me. I actually really liked you since I first met you, I guess I was a bit nervous around you, definately did not mean to come across like a jerk. I think the others just thought I was starstruck at first, even though I thought Grian Troy was a boy!" I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go change before breakfast." I said making my way towards the stairs.

"Grian, wait." I turned on the spot and Oliver walked over to me, wrapping his arms loosly around my waist. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend then?" I beamed up at him.

"Hmm, ooh I dont know about that." I said teasingly. He pressed his forehead against mine and then began kissing my face and neck.

"I was joking, of course I will! I laughed at him. Pulling away and walking up the stairs, leaving him watching me.

"Meet me here when you're ready, we can go to breakfast together." He called after me, I nodded and went to pick out some clothes. I decided on black footless tights, a denim skirt and a yellow surf t-shirt and headed back down to the common room where Wood was waiting for me.

"Good Morning Grian!" He said as if he hadn't seen me already! I laughed at him as we headed towards the Great Hall hand in hand.

"You know the way you though I was going out with Ange?"

"Ya." I answered

"Well she was actually trying to get us together. She kept trying to get me to ask you out, but I was a bit of a chicken!" I smiled at him and agreed that he was a big chicken.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't tell the others that were together now." I said to him mischievously.

"Why, you ashamed of me?" He teased, kissing my forehead.

"Of course I am! Only joking, I just thought we could have a bit of fun with them, see how they react." I looked up to see a mischievous grin on Olivers face.

"Hmm, could be a laugh. Dunno what to do yet, but I'm sure it will come to us!" We broke our hands apart before entering the great hall, which was already pretty full.

"Morning guys!" I greeted them happily!

"You're both very awake and happy for this time of day!" George said sheepishly.

"Ya, got a good night sleep." I said smiling.

"Wait a minute, but you didnt sleep in your bed." Alicia commented, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No thanks to you! I slept on the sofa." I said grinning at her and George, suddenly remembering the probable reason for George being very tired. I buttered a few slices of toast and began to eat before Oliver stole a slice of toast.

"Oi, give that back!" He held it out of my reach as I wrestled for it.

"Cant you reach it shortie!" He laughed as I crawled across him, reaching for the toast that was held up in the air. I grabbed it and returned it to my plate before buttering a new slice and handing it to Oliver. I then noticed that everyone around us was staring at us with a few eyebrows raised.

"What?" I questioned them.

"Why don't ye just get it over with and kiss already!" Fred said. I raised an eyebrow at him in return.

"Ok then." I answered, turned to Oliver and kissed him on the lips before turning back to my toast, leaving all of their jaws hanging open. I burst into laughter.

"The look on your faces!!" I was still laughing when I walked out of the great hall.

I was sitting in the common room revising and ignoring the twins, Ange and Alicia whispering together in the corner. After a while they made their way over to me.

"Grian, you coming to the changing rooms?"

"Why, we already had training today?"

"Ya, but Wood is holding a team meeting before the game tomorrow, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't. Ok then." I put down my book, stood up and followed them out the portrait hole. When we arrived, Wood was in his office. He stood up when we entered.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Ok now I was confused, I turned to look at the others but they'd just ran back out the door and locked it.

"We're not letting you two out till ye are a couple." I stiffled a laugh.

"Oh no, guys, ye can't lock us in!" I said as I began to kiss Oliver. We were both laughing silently as the twins kept shouting all the reasons we should get together. In between kissing we took it in turns to retort to something that was said on the other side of the door.

"Wait guys." We heard Angelina say after a while. "Is it just me or have they not even tried to open the door yet?" Oliver and I paused and looked at the door handle which had just turned. The group were standing at the door smirking at the sight in front of them. I was to be found straddling Oliver on one of the benches with my arms around his neck and his hands up the back of my top.

"Ok so how long has this been going on?" Fred questioned us as we got to our feet.

"Well, since the night I couldn't sleep in my own room." I answered as Olivers arm rsted around my waist.

"So you slept in Olivers bed?" Alicia said before her jaw almost hit the ground.

"No I didn't, I told you I slept in the common room, I just slept with Oliver in the common room. And you're one to talk missy!" I said smirking at her.

"Oh my god, did you two do it in the common room?" Fred questioned with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter Weasley!" Oliver laughed at him.

"Well, it's about time the two of ye got together!" Ange said finally.

"Right everyone to bed, we have a big game tomorrow!" Oliver said, getting back into his quidditch captain maniac mode.

"Grian can't you make your boyfriend relax a little, it's only eight o'clock!" George said as we all headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

"No I happen to think that going to bed early is quite a good idea." I said, very suggestively!

"Guys, I'm joking!" I laughed at the expressions on their faces.

Gryffindor won the quidditch cup that year

Grian and Oliver graduated with good NEWT results.

They now both live together in Puddlemere.

Grian is in the process of transferring from the Ballycastle Bats to Puddlemere United where Oliver is reserve keeper.

Grian took her place in the Irish first team and won the Quidditch World Cup.

Oliver proposed to her after the game.

It will be a summer wedding

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed!! Hope ye all like the ending!xxx


End file.
